SHOWING YOU THE REAL ME edited version!
by kidishcaresh
Summary: An attempt to kill Quatre with nearly fatal consequences ends up taking a turn for the worst. The boys find themselves hiding. With help of four and later five not so ordinary girls they try to find a way back to HQ. Will they find a way before BIOCorp fi


**Hey everyone! I had this story on FFN before but after I had it here for a whole year someone reported the story and it got moved because it had some spelling errors! I was really pissed for a while because it was up a whole year and then suddenly they took it down because my spelling wasn't entirely flawless. There was this author (who had reported it) that had send a bad review on this and my other stories and he/she said it sucked and that they had never seen such worthless (BEEEEEEEEEP). So I went and reported that person with the FFN staff and later I learned they were the person who had my story removed as anonymous person because they were upset with me reporting them. So now I'm re-posting it with the errors I could find edited out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, endless waltz or anything related to it. I do own Nikita Chen (Nikki), Nanishi Con (Na-chan), Emily Johnson (Emmy or Em), Christy Kamiah (Chris or Chrissy), Tisha Tsuno (Tish or T) and BIO-Corp industries. I also own the story and any future characters I put in this story.**

**Summary: An attempt to kill Quatre with nearly fatal consequences ends up taking a turn for the worst. The boys find themselves hiding. With help of four and later five not so ordinary girls they try to find a way back to HQ. Will they find a way before BIO-Corp finds them and what do the girls have to do with this all?**

**Chapter one, in hiding.**

_**Wufei looked at the Asian girl that lay asleep in his arms and smiled. He had decided never to love someone again; not after what happened to Mei-ran though they weren't really in love at the time. Yet meeting her changed everything. It had been their fight that brought out the truth about her and her friends. Slowly an understanding between the ten was created and of one came another. The farewell had been far harder then he wished to admit and not only for him but for all of them. He had been shocked when upon returning to his office she was sitting there; she had her arms crossed, the necklace he had made for her hung from her neck. The onyx dragon still held the jade heart in it's paws. She smiled at him and he returned it affright to move for fear that he was seeing things. Never... he had told himself; Never would they meet again and yet here she was even before he got back.**_

**A year and a half prior**

Late in the evening five boys ran through a small city, separating as they went; one at the time until only two remained.

"Quatre they're gaining on us! I'll create a diversion, you go ahead! Get to the safehouse and warn HQ!" Wufei yelled at his partner. The five of them had been partnered together on this mission due to the dangers of the mission.

They were to investigate a base at the edge of this city which was thought to be the HQ of BIO-Corp industries; a new organization that experimented with the genetic enhancement of their soldiers. Their objective was to find out what they were doing exactly, how they were doing it and why they were doing this. However something went wrong. They were caught but escaped and had been running for the past nine hours trying to shake off the soldiers; unfortunately to no avail.

Wufei ran through the endless streets into a park with a forest around it. His lungs felt like they were on fire but he wouldn't stop. Suddenly there was a ditch, Wufei braced himself as he tumbled down into it and held his breath; praying that no one would notice him as his ankle hurt badly and he guess it was sprained, possibly broken. Finally it seemed luck was on his side, the soldiers chasing him stopped just ahead of him and contacted the others. Wufei silently listened to the conversation.

"No we lost him in the park, but we got word from Themphsen's group. They shot zero-four a few blocks from Winner mansion and are heading there to check it out. Might be their base of operations. No they didn't catch him either he got shot in the chest but ran; they suspect he's either dieing or already dead. I'm rounding up the men and then we'll head up to Winner manor too; maybe the other four are around there. If we do find something there we'll have proof that that Winner kid is involved with terrorists. Yeah I know they work for the Preventors, but if we find proof they were operating from there we can hold Lady Une responsible for their actions. Yeah I got it. Okay men let's move out!" the leader of the group said as he stalked off. Once Wufei was sure the soldiers were gone he cursingly climbed out of the ditch and tapped on his com-link; a nice little toy Duo had put together so they could contact each other without anyone seeing.

"This is zero-five calling zero-one, two and three do you copy?" Wufei said softly as he leaned against a tree to check on his ankle.

"Zero-one here I'm with Zero-two we copy." Heero's voice came over the com-link.

"Zero-three here approaching base of operations, I copy." Trowa answered.

"Negative Zero-three! Do not approach base of ops! Our cover is blown we must seek a place to hide. Zero-four was shot near base of ops; he got away but is severely injured. I repeat Zero-four was shot near base of ops and is severely injured! The enemy is moving in on base of ops as we speak!" Wufei said as he moved out of the park and into the civilian area.

"Roger that Zero-five. Let's re-group one block away from base of ops. if Zero-four survived he'll be looking for a place to lay low and with a severe shot wound he won't get far. We must find him before they do." Heero said calmly.

"Roger." the other three ex-pilots said.

Wufei tapped his com-link again. Then he set out to get to the pre-agreed spot a block away from the mansion to re-group and search for their fallen comrade.

**_meanwhile_**…

Quatre struggled down the street his hand exercising pressure on his chest wound. He stopped in the shade of one of the houses and watched the soldiers pass, they hadn't spotted him but at this rate it'd only be a matter of time. He struggled up to the nearest house. He had to hide while they hadn't seen him yet. As he was about to ring the doorbell the door was opened. A young girl with long golden-blond hair looked at him in surprise.

"Please…h-help…me…" Quatre managed to whisper before passing out and slumping over.

…**POV**

"I'm going out for a walk! Be back in an hour!" Christy yelled at the Asian woman in the living room. Christy had long golden-blond hair and baby-blue eyes, she was half Saudi-Arabian and half Egyptian and had a tanned skin. She wore denims of which she'd cut the pipes just above the knees and a red tank top which said superstar in golden lettering with five stars above the word.

She opened the door and found herself staring in the eyes of a wounded Arabian boy who leaned heavily against the doorpost. He looked awful which was no wonder considering the gaping wound in his chest which his other hand was exercising pressure to.

"Please…h-help…me…" he whispered hoarsely and before Christy could answer the boy slumped down against the doorpost. Christy gasped and carefully picked the boy up carrying him into the house.

"Well that hour of yours sure passed quickly. You were barely gone five minutes." the Asian woman said laughingly however when she looked up to meet her friend's eyes she saw the wounded boy and got up.

"Put him down on the couch, I'll get the medical kit." the woman said running out of the room. returning not much later with said medical kit.

"Will he be okay Nikki?" Christy asked worriedly as she watched her friend remove a bullet from the wound.

"He got lucky. They missed his vital organs; He'll need blood though and lots of it. I'll go get it." Nikki answered as she finished the stitches.

"You stay with him. He saw you; it's best that he doesn't see a total stranger when he wakes up. I'll be back soon. set up the needed equipment for me okay?" Nikki said as she left.

**normal** **POV**

Nikki grabbed her coat and keys and left the house. When she returned a pair of strong arms pulled her into the shadows beside her house. Nikki didn't fight the arms and let them pull her in. Once in the shadows she was pushed against the wall.

"The one you're looking for is inside." she stated calmly as she looked at the four men before her. They stared at her and the first raised an eyebrow as he glared at her. Nikki sighed as she checked to make sure the blood bags had not gotten damaged.

"When my friend brought him in I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd come for him. Besides your faces are all over the news since he got shot so it wasn't hard to figure out you'd be looking for him. Come on before those soldiers see us. There has been a city wide alert issued and everyone who is caught outside is immediately locked up for questioning." Nikki said calmly as she moved to walk to the door. The four men held their gun trained on her, but followed soundlessly.

"Hey I'm back is everything ready?" Nikki said as she tossed her keys and an ID badge onto the dresser in the hallway.

"Ready and waiting. I had to resuscitate him several times while you were gone though." Christy said sounding worriedly. as she sat down next to the pale blond. Nikki hooked up one of the blood bags with the infuse and opened it so the blood could enter the boy's arm. Nikki left the room to put the rest of the blood bags away to keep it at the right temperature.

The four boys silently watched this take place. They all sat around the wounded boy on the couch and watched him and the golden-haired girl that watched over him, while humming a soft melody.

"She looks like an angel." Duo said quietly. Christy chuckled softly.

"You can check on him if you want to." she said stepping away a little so Heero could check the bandaging and the wound. He finally nodded at the others, which seemed to be the sign that they could relax now.

"Ya did a great job on that wound, 're ya nurses miss…?" Duo asked.

"Christy Kamiah or Chris for short and that's Nikita Chen or Nikki for short and no we're not nurses. We're renegades much like yourselves." Christy said taking her old place by the blond boy's side.

"Nah we're just on everyone's hit-list." Duo said grinning.

"So you're renegades. You're on a shoot first, never mind the questions basis with people; like us." Christy said smiling as Quatre finally woke up.

"Wha-What happened? A-are you an angel?" he whispered hoarsely trying to sit up.

"Don't try to move to much, you were shot. We took care of your wound and no I'm not an angel. Although I seem to be mistaken for one a lot lately." Christy said as she got up.

"I'll make you all some tea or coffee if you prefer. I also have something stronger if preferred." Christy said as she went to the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice." Quatre whispered as he closed his eyes again.

"Some tea please." Wufei said calmly as he smiled at his injured friend.

"Coffee." came Trowa and Heero's reply.

"Got any beer?" Duo asked.

"No, but I have gin though." Christy said looking at Duo.

"I'll take it." Duo said.

"I've got to make a call." Nikki said as she walked out of the room. Wufei silently got up and followed the woman after getting the signal from Heero.

"Em? It's me. Listen we have a problem. Correction we have five and about ten thousand soldiers patrolling the neighborhood due to a shooting. Hmm, I thought I'd give you a heads up. See you in fifteen." Nikki said before hanging up.

"You know it's impolite to eavesdrop." Nikki said. Wufei stared at the woman as she turned around.

"How did you know?" he asked unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Saw your reflection in the door." Nikki said pointing at the door behind them before going through it into the kitchen and leaving Wufei to stare at the closing door before returning to the others to relay what he had heard.

"Did you warn them?" Christy asked as she made coffee and tea and searched for the gin.

"Yeah, they'll be here in fifteen minutes. Though if Tish let's Em drive it'll be in seven tops." Nikki said laughingly as she grabbed nine cups and some milk.

"I swear that girl is going to get herself killed one of these days." Christy said.

"Nah, Hell would probably not accept her anyways. I'm affright we'll be stuck with her forever." Nikki said. Both girls laughed at this.

"That is so cruel! True but still cruel." Christy said as she grabbed the tea, coffee and gin and entered the living room. Nikki followed with her nine cups, milk and a kilo-pack sugar.

As Nikki and Christy were busy handing out tea, coffee and gin the door opened and a Latin girl with short light-brown hair staggered into the room. As the girl slumped down onto a chair Nikki held out a cup of coffee which was accepted gratefully by the girl. Trowa looked at the girl raising an eyebrow in confusion as he turned to Christy who handed him his coffee which he took with a quiet thanks.

"Tisha let Em drive again and Em drives like a madman eh woman." Christy explained as she poured some tea and handed it to Wufei.

"Like Maxwell." Wufei said smirking as he accepted his tea.

"Trust me when you let Em drive you somewhere once you'll beg Duo to drive the next time." Nikki said as she sat down calmly with a cup of tea.

"Come on I dun drive that bad ya know." Em, the redhead American girl, said as she walked in and grabbed the cup of tea and poured in the a quarter of the contents of the kilo-pack sugar.

"And that for those who were wondering answers the question of the kilo-pack of sugar." Christy said with a sigh knowing the outcome of this mixture.

"Isn't all that sugar bad for her health?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Nah she'll live." Nikki said calmly as she sipped her tea.

"Nikki, plan?" Tisha said looking at the girl with her head slightly tilted.

"Later first finish your coffee and recover." Nikki said.

**one** **hour and thirty or so minutes later**

Em was bouncing around the house happily humming as she did god knows what god knows why.

"Nikki? Tisha said. Nikki turned around to look at the ruby eyed girl.

"Yes?" Nikki asked. Tisha looked at their five guests and back at the girl in a questioning way.

"Oh right, well they can't exactly leave with their friend like this and those soldiers patrolling the neighborhood. We'll let them stay here. I'll think of some reason as to why they're here. Maybe foreign exchange students or something. Anyways I'll have to call the boss that I'm held up." Nikki said getting up and heading to the phone. Not much later several colorful words in several languages were heard.

"Something tells me the boss wasn't to happy." Duo said as he downed a second glass of gin.

"Could one of you help me bring him to my room?" Christy asked calmly as she pointed at the now sleeping Quatre who lay on the couch still. Trowa nodded and got up.

"Okay carefully pick him up and follow me, watch the wound." Christy said as she held the equipment that supplied the boy with much needed blood. Tisha got up to open the doors for them while Trowa and Christy took Quatre to said room.

**BIO-Corp HQ**

"Well?" General Nicolai asked.

"We lost them sir, but Zero-four has been shot in the chest. We're pretty sure he did not survive." the young soldier said confidently.

"Did you find his body then?" Nicolai asked agravatedly.

"N-no sir, but we found a large blood trail that led into a small park and-" the soldier started.

"You idiot! He could've met up with the other four! You don't know that they're capable of! Go now and don't come back unless you've got one or more of them captive!" Nicolai said angrily dismissing the man.

"And X4 and her friends?" he asked rubbing his temples.

"I'm affright we're still two steps behind them. Z23 refuses to talk and extensive probing of her brains has given us nothing much to go one just that they might be near an ocean." a scientist said covering his head as the general had a tendency to throw everything within reach if he was frustrated.

"FIND THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU!" the general yelled tossing a stapler at the man before him. The scientist saluted and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"You can run X4…but I will catch you and when I do. I'll find those boys also." Nicolai said as he threw the photo he held into the fireplace and watched it burn with a smirk.

**_as_** **_the picture burns we see on it Em, Christy, Tisha and Nikki hugging one another. Behind them is a fifth girl with hazel colored hair and midnight-blue eyes and a Chinese boy with onyx eyes and shoulder-length jet-black hair, the two are smirking as they look at the four girls before them._**

**Well there you have it the re-posted version! I've edited out all the errors and let my new grammar and spelling corrector 2003 edition loose on it and it has edited out any errors I missed! So NO MORE COMPLAINTS ABOUT MY SPELLING! REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
